Confederation of Dixie
Following the secession of Deseret in April of 1930, various southern states seceded over the course of the next two months. Pleased to finally be free of the tyranny of the Federal Government, they struck a balance between individual power and the need for collective defense, forming a loose confederation whose only true federal activity is maintenance of the militia (and even this is made of state-supplied squadrons with strong local loyalties). While Louisiana was initially a member, a number of cultural differences led to its exit of the Confederation in 1932. Given the emphasis on states' rights, the other members could hardly complain. Foreign Relations Dixie has one of the stronger ties to European powers among the North American states, with a great deal of equipment and training coming from the British Empire's RAF. That's not to mention, of course, the economic benefits of trade with Britain. While Dixie's cumulative tariffs on trade down the Mississippi frustrate the ISA, they are also one of the ISA's largest markets, which helps to keep the overall relationship cordial. Recent skirmishes with the Empire State's air militia has left future relations unclear, while Texas to the west is, at best, a bulwark against Mexico, and at worst a potential invader. Appalachia is a lawless source of pirates and bootleggers, of course, but at least it provides a buffer on much of Dixie's northern border. Relations with the ex-member French Louisiana remain polite, though if Louisiana succeeds in its attempts to formalize relations with France it is hard to say how the British-linked Dixie would respond. While the former states of Virginia and the Carolinas joined Dixie in 1931, their desire for independence led to the formation of a protectorate two years later. Given Louisana's mixed success as an independent nation, it is unclear what the future may hold for Dixie's relationship with the Outer Banks. Recent Events Some of Birmingham's most important factories were destroyed by Appalachian partisans, secretly actually a conscripted group of French Foreign legionnaires working out of Louisiana. Border skirmishes and bootlegging crackdowns are now evolving into full-on war, with most observers anticipating the Empire State joining Appalachia's side sooner rather than later. How this will shake out for the protectorate and the ISA, and whether Dixie can defend its western border against a belligerent Texas while fighting in the North, is anyone's guess. Magic and Demographics Dixie has always had a curious mix of snake oil salesmen, charismatic con men posing as preachers, and sincere practitioners of very real magic. Evangelical pastors work literal miracles while guitarists make dark deals at crossroads, and Afro-Caribbean religions spill over to some degree from Louisiana and into Florida. The Everglades, of course, possess their own dark and mysterious magic, leading to a small contingent of Sentinels present in Florida. Suukya' Taawa, of course, remains active in those native groups which were not forced west. Dixie is overwhelmingly populated by humans and epesi, with gnomes a distant third. During the dark days of American slavery, it was found that the more adaptable gnomes were ideal for a wide variety of work, and they are largely treated a second-class citizens (along with many humans and epesi, frankly) to this day. Category:Geography Category:North America Category:Politics Category:Former US